


Crying In The Club

by Keithisgay



Series: Song Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: Lance had just broken up with him. After two years, it was over, just like that. Completely out of the blue. In an effort to cheer him up, Pidge and Shiro take him clubbing, where he sees a familiar face.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Inspired Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986409
Kudos: 13





	Crying In The Club

It had been a month. One month since Lance said they were over.

_You think, that you'll die without him_   
_You know, that's a lie that you tell yourself_

They had been perfect, or so Keith had thought. Everything seemed to go right. They didn't fight or argue, didn't look at other people. Which we why it was so weird that Lance had broken up with him.  
 _You fear, that you'll lay alone forever now_

Keith didn't know if he'd ever recover. Sure, he'd had other relationships, but none of them had meant as much to him as Lance had.  
 _It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, no_

After a month, Pidge and Shiro had stormed in. "Get up." The small brunet demanded. "Why?" Keith had groaned. "We're going clubbing." Shiro announced. "Come on. The nice red shirt, your good black jeans. You've been moping long enough." Keith had sighed and done what they ordered.

_So put your arms around me tonight_   
_Let the music lift you up_   
_Like you've never been so high_

They'd dragged him to "The Lion", there favorite club. This was where he had met Lance.  
 _Open up your heart to me_  
 _Let the music lift you up_  
 _Like you've never been this free_

Right away, Keith had felt an attraction to him. There was just something about him he trusted. He had let the blue-eyed boy lead him to the dance floor, where they and their friends danced for hours.  
 _'Til you feel the sunrise_  
 _Let the music warm your body_  
 _Like the heat of a thousand fires_  
 _The heat of a thousand fires_

Now, he was dancing by himself, mind wandering as the music pulsed around him.

_Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)_   
_Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby_

"What's with the tears?" A smooth voice asked. Keith opened his eyes and rubbed them. "I was crying? I hadn't noticed." The he took a good look at the man before him.

Tight blue jeans, a white v-neck topping it. Black and white Vans, and a gold cross necklace. He had light brown hair, and startling purple eyes. Wait, Keith knew him. "James?" He asked. "Keith?"  
 _Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)_  
 _With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy_

Him and James had a, uh, complicated history.  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_

He'd decked him after he insulted him. But they'd made up and were kinda friends.  
 _I won't, I won't, I_

"Are you okay? I've never seen you cry before." James said. Keith nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't expect to see you here. Didn't take you for the clubbing type." James shrugged, and Keith saw just how sinfully right his shirt was.  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_

His collarbone poked above the neck, and his shoulders and arms told of muscle built up since they'd last met.  
 _I won't, I won't, I_

"But it's a club." James said, softly brushing some stray years off Keith's face. "No crying. This is where you come to avoid that." James jokes.  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_

Keith nodded. "Yeah. I'll stop." James smiled at him and extend a hand. "Dance with me?" He asked. Keith smiled weakly and took it. James pulled him towards the center of the floor, hips swaying with the music.

_You may think, that you'll die without her_   
_But you know, that's a lie that you told yourself_   
_You fear, that you'll never meet another so pure, but_

"Let me guess, breakup?" Keith nodded numbly. James shook his head. "Obviously an idiot. You're amazing." Keith smiled and starts swaying next to him.  
 _It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, no_

"Definitely didn't deserve you if they were dumb enough to dump you." Keith laughed. "Yeah, he could be pretty dumb sometimes."

_So put your arms around me tonight_   
_Let the music lift you up_   
_Like you've never been so high_   
_Open up your heart to me_   
_Let the music lift you up_   
_Like you've never been this free_   
_'Til you feel the sunrise_   
_Let the music warm your body_   
_Like the heat of a thousand fires_   
_The heat of a thousand fires_

James pulled Keith close and starts swaying with him. "Come on, I know you can dance. Or have you lost your touch?" He teased. Keith pushed him away and started dancing for real, whole body getting into it, arms above his head.

_Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)_   
_Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby_

James laughed. "Same as I remember. Look, your tears are all gone now." Keith smiled and danced.  
 _Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)_  
 _With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_  
 _I won't, I won't, I_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_  
 _I won't, I won't, I_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_

"You're beautiful, you know?" James said. Keith felt his face flush. "Really?" "Yeah. You're perfect really." James muttered, getting closer.

_You think, that you'll die without him_   
_You know, that's a lie that you tell yourself_   
_You fear, that you'll lay alone forever now_   
_It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true_   
_I said ain't no (ain't no)_

They danced with each other, hands and eyes roaming. Keith soon forgot all about Lance and instead focused on the man before him. He tried to think of how to describe him.  
 _Ain't no crying_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club, no crying_  
 _I said ain't no (ain't no)_  
 _Ain't no crying_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club, no crying_

_Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)_   
_Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby_

Gorgeous was the word that came to mind. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead, and his hair was mess. His eyes shine with joy as they danced.  
 _Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)_  
 _With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_  
 _I won't, I won't, I_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_  
 _I won't, I won't, I_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club (ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no)_  
 _I won't, I won't, I_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club (ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no)_  
 _I won't, I won't, I_  
 _Ain't no crying in the club_

Keith forgot all about Lance. "Hey, you wanna get a drink?" He asked James, raising his voice so he could be heard over the music. "I'd love too." James answered with a smile.

They spent the next several hours talking and drinking. Keith had gotten that scar on his cheek from crashing his bike, and he had a matching one on his shoulder. James actually had a part time jobs here at the club with his friend Ryan, acting as bouncers on the busier nights. Shiro and Pidge came over once, and Keith introduced them to James. Pidge liked him, but Shiro was skeptical. Probably didn't trust any boy with his little brother. They left, promising to call him in the morning. Him and James ended up in his apartment, having fun. James held Keith against his chest when they were done, and they made breakfast together in the morning.

'He was so different from Lance.' Keith thought. 'But maybe that's a good thing."

One month later, every morning he's waking up to purple eyes looking at him lovingly, kissing him on the cheek before crawling out of bed to make breakfast. Keith wonders how he ever let him out of his life before.

But sometimes, it's not the right time.

Sometimes, it's not the right people.

Keith has a feeling he got it right this time.


End file.
